


Another Perk of Being a Vampire

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [25]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Rose, shortly after Katherine's transition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Perk of Being a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Katerina" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Dawn is Coming' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Katherine stood in front of the window, staring out at the night sky. “Dawn is coming” she said to Rose. “I can feel it.”

From where she was lying in bed, Rose gave Katherine a long look before saying “It’s just another perk of being a vampire. We sense the sun long before it finds us.”

Katherine sighed, then turned to face Rose. “And there’s no way for us to survive in the sun?”

“Not that I’ve ever heard of” said Rose. “That’s strictly an Original thing. Now come to bed.”

Katherine smiled. Who was she to defy her sire?


End file.
